A Sticky Situation
by sayurinomoe
Summary: It's not every day that you find yourself in an awkward situation involving your only and very naked - engaged - female student on top of your desk in your office, a painful erection down your pants and a strange and somewhat hot textbook. Still, this was what happened to the famous Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi, Rokudaime of Konohagakure: a very sticky, funny, unbelievable situation.


If someone asked him, point blank, to explain what exactly that pink haired woman was doing on his desk, ass up in the air and hands down her breasts, he doubts he would have been able to give a reasonable answer.

He would have panicked, probably, both for the awkward situation - it's not every day one of your female students climbs on top of your documents and starts stripping herself of her clothes in front of you —and for the painful erection he was experimenting under his pants.

Oh well, he only ever had a single female student in his whole Jounin teacher career, so it's kinda safe to say this was definitely odd, probabilistically speaking.

And, as dirty as it may sound, even if she was his long time student, she had became quite a fine grown up, and it was quite difficult to ignore that, at the age of twenty something, she was one of the most beautiful kunoichi on the market.

Kakashi Hatake had been many things in his long and fascinating life: he was the man that copied a thousand jutsus, the Sharingan Hero, the Commander of the Ninja Army, one of the most dangerous ANBU the Leaf had had the pleasure to dispatch here and there for its dirty deeds and so many other things, and last but not least, one of the most famous bachelors of all the Great Nations, known to all as the Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure.

It was not a secret that the man has never manifested any interest in women: well, at least not on the romantic side, but saying he didn't know the influence he had on people - both sexes involved- and declaring he knew nothing about sex… well, this would surely be way off the mark.

As I said above, he was many things but first and foremost he was a man, and just like any other man he had needs and reacted the exact same way as the others would if a woman, a beautiful one for that matter, started touching herself in front of you, knees and palms on your desk, trying to elicit physical attention from you.

It was one of the most absurd situations he could have ever found himself in. And the most dangerous one, since the woman in front of him was perfectly capable of sending him straight through next week with just a flick of her finger.

The fact that her husband could easily take his life in the most horrible and painful way existing, if he knew his lovely wife - they never got married but whatever, that's beyond the point, since she had a child from him - was basically stripping herself in his office, was twisting his stomach in very nauseating ways.

He could have been killed like a bee and it wouldn't even be his fault, for once.

Well, it was safe to say he was fucked in every way possible, literally and practically.

Yet, there he was in all of his erected glory, stiffly sat on his ass, hands gripping firmly on his chair and eyes darting everywhere in that cramped room, looking for an escape route, anything that could have helped him run away from the libido that, slowly but thoroughly, was loosening all of his inhibitions.

He tried to distract himself by looking at the portraits of all of his predecessors on the wall, but unfortunately, they did nothing to ease the bulge in his pants or decrease the rate of his heartbeat in his chest.

Tsunade's photograph in particular -her beautiful face seemed to look at him with a very disgusted look- did very little to convince him that having sex with her ex-student was not a brilliant idea.

While pondering what in the world could he have done so wrong to be stuck in this situation, her hand wandered towards his face, forcing his gaze to fall again on the curve of her breasts. They were so firm under his gaze, bouncing ever so lightly with every shift in her position that he felt a stubborn shiver racking through his back, forcing his posture to be more erect.

His nails dug in his presidential chair more firmly; he could feel the wooden board slightly cracking under the pressure.

"So? What's your answer… _Hokage-sama_?"

She accentuated his honorific in such a malicious way that he felt his own breath catch somewhere between his throat and his lungs.

And, hell, it surely did burn.

"U-uhn?"

She smiled, there, on his desk, in all of her almost fully naked glory; knowing she was having such an effect on her long time teacher was amusing.

He glanced at her as one of her hands unclipped her pants, and took them off slowly, one leg at a time; he watched as they fell on the floor and felt his mouth become dry. What the fuck was she doing? Why?

Why in the world was there a 'very' naked Haruno Sakura on his desk in the same office her mentor stood proudly before him, and all their predecessors before them, stripping of all her clothes and begging him with that eloquent and direct body language to fuck her senseless?

"W-what was the question again…?"

She sat on her heels, stretching her arms in front of her abdomen to place her ass between her ankles in a comfortable position. Something fell from the table, rolling somewhere. She was still wearing her high heeled sandals, and the mere sight of her mint painted toenails in those laced shoes almost sent him wild. The chair cracked a little, as it was somehow suffering the same fate as his groin.

His documents were scattered everywhere on the floor now - oh, how he wanted her to just bend down and pick them all up, one at a time - and he really tried to look at them to ease the throbbing in his abdomen, but his eyes just couldn't help it: they kept going back to her, no matter what, like they were glued to her face.

He could see her naked thighs and a delicate curl of pink, barely hidden by the small amount of fabric provided by her upper vest, and did his best to focus his eyes on her glassy green ones, even if they did a poor job to hide the excitement she was feeling.

She wasn't wearing any panties, and this particular settled strangely at the back of his tongue.

He knew that with Sasuke long gone, her pent up sexual frustration was surely kind of high, but he didn't really think it would have really ended up like this, exploding on top of the Hokage Tower with him inside and all of his co-workers on the other side of a wooden door.

It was ten in the evening, people were slowly leaving the tower to head back home after a long, tiring day at work, and she was there, in his office, between lots and lots of paperwork, her bottom lip between her teeth, her hips swaying and thighs squeezing deliciously as she tried to ease her need to be touched.

She completed unzipping her china vest, revealing the porcelain skin under but still she kept it on. She was creamy, tonic and so, so ready. He could smell her arousal, and for a moment, the Copy Ninja thanked the presence of his mask: he was sure from the way he was biting the inside of his cheek he would have easily given away how her scent had affected him, in particular considering that the last time he got laid was so many months ago with a civilian whose name he wasn't sober enough to remember.

"As I said while you were focused on watching me strip…" she began, releasing her low pinkish ponytail "… I wanted to learn something new to please Sasuke-kun when he comes back from his travels. It's been eight years, now."

"I-I see…"

"You know… sometimes I think I'm not really what he wants, I'm not interesting enough for him. Not enough to make him stay…" she said aloud, but for a brief moment he thought she was just talking to herself "That's why… I want to learn something new to please him… you know, when he comes back… if he stays for a couple of days at least, I mean…"

She grinned mischievously, before stretching her hand out towards him, lowering his head protector on his eyes, then leaving it pooled around his neck.

"… and then I remembered… that my favorite sensei had very interesting literature on that matter."

He swallowed audibly, and the smirk on her face grew wider when she saw his Adam's apple bobbing uneasily in the middle of his throat, his eyes shifting sideways to avoid her glance.

"D-do you want me to lend them to you?" he spurted out, feeling his cheeks flaring up at her proximity. "They are in the bottom drawer if you need them-"

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "Oh no, I don't have all that time to read." She jumped down from his desk and went towards the office door, letting him get a good look at her slender back, "Not with a kid running around the house."

He could hear the loud clicking of her heels on the tiles, and with each tapping of the sole on the floor his eyes wandered further above, looking at the overture of her tailed dress, and the white, unmarred skin beneath.

 _This is not Sakura. She is not that bold,_ a small voice chanted somewhere deep inside, but he just ignored it in favor of looking at that fine masterpiece that was her ass.

Oh, that ass. How many times did he find himself looking at her well-shaped butt during their official meetings with the hospital heads? How many times did he feel ashamed of himself, since she was fourteen years his junior, a mother and the partner of his other -not so beloved -student?

"… this means?"

"I have better ideas…"

"Sakura, they could come in at any mom-" The click of the lock of his door deadpanned him. "…ent."

"Not anymore..." she murmured with a slight moan, extracting the key from the keyhole and rolling it between her fingers. "Either way, it'd be rather difficult to come in, since the door's closed."

"T-they could still see you from outside."

And then, she switched off the light. Darkness enveloped them totally: a slight sickle of moonlight overshadowed her slim figure, projecting her shadow on the wall, replicating the effect of her walk on his groin.

Now he was seriously afraid to talk. If everything he told her was answered with the opposite, what could he have possibly told her to stop her?

Well, he wasn't even sure he really wanted to stop her to begin with.

"Sakura, I don't think it's a good idea, I mean-"

She was in front of him now, cornering him between the wall behind him and her taut body. He had tried to escape, to move backwards with his chair but he was in a dead end now, with her hands securely placed on top of the armguards of it and her long, long hair cascading on his thighs and on the bulge in his pants.

She bent towards him, going down so much he could see the fabric of her tunic getting tighter and tighter against her bottom, and as she glanced up to lock eyes with him, his heart thumped hard against his chest. The tips of his ears were scorching, he could feel it, and imagined them becoming redder and redder with each passing second. He saw her slender fingers hooking at the edge of his mask, and felt the oxygen in the middle of his windpipe starting to burn his lungs while the cloth went down.

In a slow, taunting motion, she freed the lower part of his face from the dark fabric, grazing his full lips with the back of her fingers.

"Now I get why you keep hiding your face under that stupid mask of yours."

His lips were smooth and humid, just how she had depicted in her mind, and slightly opened, showing her just how surprised and astonished he was.

"Teach me something… _sensei_." She told him with an amused smile, deliberately using the best words for the worst scenario. "I'm a quick learner. I won't disappoint you. I promise."

He was afraid to blink: he thought that if he closed his eyes she would have disappeared. Well, maybe it would have been so much better, since she was engaged, mother and so many other things, like tempting, sexy and wet as hell.

"I'm sure you would do a better job than your porn books, anyway." She smiled tentatively. "I have the utmost faith in your… skills."

He couldn't process his thoughts: he just stood there, with her fingertips on his lips, and his eyes focused on those very big green orbs, fully lightened by the moonlight. His glance shifted to the floor to look at her cotton white pants and that green lacy pair of panties, barely visibile under the cloth.

 _Oh, shit._

Those panties.

They had the same hue as her eyes.

"I don't really think that I'd need your help to retrieve that key, if I really wanted it," he retorted, fighting not to smile at the exhilarating vocal exchange they were having. "Anyway, they are not porn, they are erotica."

She got near, so near, that she felt his heart somersaulting behind his sternum.

"Oh…?"The hand that ghosted on his mouth anchored on his shoulder while the other went behind his back, pulling down the curtains that covered his window. "Wow, we're getting kinda cocky, aren't we…? Are you really sure it's that easy to have it back?"

Her nose nuzzled his neck in the dark, and his sharp intake of breath was all she needed when her tongue licked his earlobe, before sucking it gently between her lips, tugging it a little.

"I'm a Jounin now, just like you… remember?"

Finally, her hand started to move on him, following the shape of the scar he had in the middle of his torso with her index. With the nail scratching the fabric of his shirt, Kakashi was completely struck: the pressure he was feeling at the base of his spine seemed to coil all around him at a point it was becoming unbearable.

"I'm Kage now, not Jounin…"

She got near his lips when she stopped, grinning victoriously when she saw him doing his best to stifle a smirk.

"Just look at what we are doing like it's some sort of… spar," she whispered quietly in his ear, brushing her temple against his in the process. "We have a good spar. Nothing more than this."

Her hand brushed against the bulge in his pants, and his pained breath was enough of an admission that he was well beyond any return point. That was the moment he definitely lost it.

His hips jerked upwards trying to press himself against her palm and one of his hands darted in her hair, slanting his mouth violently against hers.

It was brash, needy, exasperated: his tongue crossed the barrier of her lips, dancing and battling against her fierce one in a war he wanted to win at all costs. He pushed her against him, the back of his chair slamming against the wall, while he wandered on her collarbone, licked her sternum and just everything in between.

He murmured something in her skin, moving the fabric of her dress with the other hand to expose one of her round breasts, before attacking it with his fingers in a rough massage.

He stopped abruptly, when her open palm pressed against his stiff member, a shot of arousal twisted his stomach in pleasure.

"What's wrong now…? Why did you stop?"

At the exasperated nuance in her voice, he looked at her sternly and that was more than enough for her to feel his intimidating authority.

For the very first time in her life she could see his scar in its integrity, long and full, barely grazing the corner of his mouth. It stretched to follow his smirk, and she felt a shot of liquid pleasure flaming her up when she could see his face totally bare.

"You want to spar, and we will…" he murmured; his voice, now an octave lower, sounded so threatening and dirty in that context that she felt her own throat constricting. "But you'll follow _my_ orders, and do it _my_ way."

He forced her to stand up in front of him, keeping her wrists blocked in his hands.

"And what is-"

"Who gave you permission to talk back?"

She bit her lip, then; the grin that spread on her face was so priceless that he was almost going to give in and mimic her expression. But he couldn't let himself do so; he didn't want to ruin their game.

Sakura had always been the obedient shinobi of the group, the one who followed his orders readily and usually without questioning, so it was strange, and strangely kinky, to use that leverage on her in that situation, but, from the amused look in her eyes, being under his command once again, in that oh-so-different circumstance, was something that surely was turning her on.

"Turn around and open the bottom drawer," he whispered in her ear, looking up towards the door to see the thin line of the light from the corridor being obscured by a series of nearby steps "Take your textbook and place it on the desk."

She gave him a confused look - did he really say _textbook_? - But went ahead with his order anyway, using the only hand he left her free and doing exactly as he asked.

"What do you…"

… _Oh_.

She squinted her eyes to outline the silhouettes of his three most infamous books, perfectly aligned with their spines towards her: a subtle shiver made it's way down her spine causing her back to arch a little against him.

He had taken her suggestion of using those books to teach her seriously, then.

"There are three of them…"

She felt a low chuckle vibrating in her neck. And her knees felt it too.

"You're free to choose whatever you want."

And when her hand picked among the three the one he liked the most, Icha Icha Tactics, he realized that, if their history together would have just been slightly different and if Sasuke would have been out of the game, he would have rather liked having her by his side every day of his life as a partner, having the chance to talk to her, to eat with her, to have sex like that in his office, on his bed, in his kitchen, or just everywhere.

And that… well, the idea of sparring in that surely unusual way wasn't really as bad as it sounded initially.

"So… do you want me to read one of those passages while bent on your table?" Her impish smile was barely visible in the dim light of the streets outside. "You serious?"

"It'd be too easy. So, not exactly."

A rustling sound made her glance up towards his hand, frantically searching something on the desk, between all of his documents. She tried to eye him when she saw him catching a scroll, and a very important one for that matter, unfolding it using his teeth.

Perfect, straight, teeth.

 _Oh my god._

The blush she was trying so desperately to tame came back at full force when she understood what he was going to do, and the scorching sensation she felt in her lower body threatened to burn her from the inside.

"Oh, no, you're not going to use that to…"

She gasped when she felt the cotton like texture of the document wrapping around her wrists. The wax of the imperial seal of the Land of Fire felt cold against her pulse, and she shuddered to think he would probably send back the very same crumpled official note he was using to tie her up during their sexual intercourse to the Daimyo.

"Kakashi, that's-"

His hand covered her mouth abruptly and he bent over her, ordering her to stay silent and still, the light he could see from under the door completely covered by two pairs of feet.

 _"Has Hatake-sama already gone home?"_

It was Shizune's voice she heard on the outside, and she froze. The feeling of his lips pressed against the shell of her ear knotted her stomach, and she swayed her hips against him, eyes locked against the door. She could feel his erection hard and clothed against her thigh, and she shivered in anticipation; excitement mixed with fear for a brief moment.

 _"Lights are off, I guess he did."_

She didn't know who replied, but she definitely knew whose nails were drawing lines on her scorching skin, and writhed terribly under him.

She wanted to be touched so badly.

She swallowed a moan and waited, feeling his fingers going up and down, tentatively, nearing her inner thigh before going away and leaving her disoriented and frustrated, the strong pull of the scroll behind her making her arch her back in an uncomfortable position.

Then the handle went down, and she closed her eyes, the fear of being spotted with him in that compromising situation so strong to overthrow the fact she was the one to close that same door.

And closed it stayed.

A sneeze startled her: after a mumbled excuse, Shizune continued.

" _It's locked, he's gone."_ They heard the brunette say to a nameless someone _"May I leave these documents to you, please? They are urgent. I'm not feeling well."_

And with that, they went away soon after, taking the light that was illuminating, even so dimly, the inside of that little room with them.

She panted soundly, eliciting a small chuckle from the man behind. When all the chakra signatures he felt on that floor disappeared, he switched on the desk lamp and positioned the bulb near the book for her to read.

"What's that, are we already tired?" he joked, pulling hard on the self-made rope he tied her with. "We didn't even start yet."

He opened the book and flipped through the pages, till he reached the point he was looking for, near the middle of the story. Pressing his palm against the hinge to leave it open, he pressed himself against her again, this time more firmly against her sex. She squirmed and swayed, unable to keep her delicate murmurs silent.

"Read aloud," he commanded, and she was really no one to say no.

 _"S-she surely had a way with words, he said while-"_

"No, skip this part. It's uneventful." He smiled, licking the small portion of skin behind her ear. "Skip three lines. Read after the second full stop. It starts with ' _And he knew…'._ "

She inhaled sharply, trying to ignore the butterflies flying everywhere in her stomach.

" _A-and he knew… her hands were seriously one of…"_ she trailed off when he felt his free hand pass through the opening of her fabric from below and going up towards her bare stomach _"… one of the most… lethal and arousing weapon he had… ever had the pleasure to try on himself."_

His fingers traced the line of her contracted abdomen, then her ribs, and lastly the elaborated lace of her undergarment. She pressed her lips together, letting a strangled mewling sound escape from between her gritted teeth when his mouth started kissing and nibbling at the tender skin of her neck, fighting its way through the high collar of her red dress.

 _"With her… innate chakra control… charging chakra in so many… and unusual different parts of her body was… so eas-_ Ah!"

The pinkette trembled when his fingers pinched roughly at one of her nipples through the fabric of her bra, and let her forehead go down on the desk, panting heavily.

"No one told you to stop," he murmured with a tug on her wrists and she was up again, trying to focus on the sentences written there through glassy eyes.

" _…easy. So she… focused her chakra on the tip of her tongue… and… started… licking…_ oh my God, I can't read this-!"

His low, menacing chuckle reverberated through her like an echo in an empty room, unleashing something coiled low in her abdomen. She rubbed her legs together to ease the discomfort between them, but his leg stepped in, preventing her from doing so. He moved slowly against her, mimicking what they would have done so very soon, and she moaned, this time loud and desperate against the flat surface of his furniture.

"Licking what…?"

"I can't-"

" _Read_."

 _"… licking the base of his erected… member, slowly, all the way… through. Her chakra… invaded him like…"_

The hand that was wandering on her bra went down, so down, surpassing her belly and grazing her soft curls with the tip of his fingers. He barely touched her when he felt her head bumping flat against the page of the book she was reading, trying to see the man behind her.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" he whispered amusedly "Weren't you exceptional in chakra control? Do you find this too difficult for you?"

He abruptly stopped his ministrations, and she got the innuendo without any further words.

 _"…invaded him like a tidal wave… going directly upwards toward his… his spine. It was like… being thunderstruck. A shot of pure… a-adrenaline._ "

The index and middle fingers reached the right spot on her and pressed lightly, firmly. He felt the young woman snapping under him like a twig, but went through, steadily kneading the small flesh of her clitoris with circling, lazy motions.

"I-I can't do it… please…"

She moved her head, feeling her blood pressure scorching her neck, embarrassed at how quickly and easily he was able to subdue her like that.

"Weren't you the one who wanted me to teach you something new…?"

She grinded against him again and again, her knees trembling. She felt the sharp metal of his open zipper scraping the inside of her thigh, but she didn't care. She kept on moving against him, trying to relieve the pressure she felt between her legs, and finally he gave up.

She felt his hand going away, a sound of clothes rustling behind, then she felt the tip of his member bumping again her ass, and inhaled a deep breath when he was finally ready to give her what he wanted: the heat that was quietly sleeping inside of her stomach for far too long seemed to revive, setting her insides ablaze.

He just went in, sliding easily inside in a single, slow motion, releasing the breath he didn't know was holding with a shudder. He pressed further and further till he found himself lodged fully inside, his length stretching her out, drawing thick, warm air out of her lungs. Her walls were tight against him, wet and incredibly hot: it was so long since the last time he had had sex he nearly forgot how mind blowing was the feeling of a feminine body clenching around him like that, at intervals, trying to adapt to his size.

He stood still, fingernails dipping in her hip strong enough to leave a nasty bruise, feeling her body relaxing at the sudden invasion. He bent himself over her, his forehead between her shoulder blades, and waited, steadying his breath against her hot skin, ironically, just on the fan that symbolized the clan she chose to accept as her own.

He moved once, then twice, then the steady rhythm was on, his length slid in and out of her easily, perfectly, and all she could do was toss and turn under him, calling his name in that lovely frenzied state. Her feet firmly planted on the pavement prevented her from collapsing, while his desk kept on moving, scratching the tiles under it while it rocked back and forth with the strength of his movements.

With every thrust, she felt him bumping a spot deep inside of her almost painfully: he overpowered her totally, impeding every movement, leaving her forceless to follow his jerks without the ability to respond. He delved into her obediently, in and out, over and over, till she was just a whining mess on the table, going slower when she was almost at her climax and speeding up when she was ready to go with him.

He took one of her legs and planted it on the desk, exposing her even more; the shift in position wracked her body in pleasure, and the firm tug of the scroll that kept her arms blocked forced her to go back towards him, rolling the long side of the document around his own wrist to have more control. His free hand massaged her breasts, then went high towards her neck, extending it till he felt her pulse rumbling in his palm and her throat closing on her urge to scream out.

It was just a matter of time before the coil she felt in her stomach started squeezing her insides hard, thoroughly: her abdomen contracted, the muscles in her shoulder blades threatened to rip at the pressure she was feeling, and her lips just closed up, trapping the air inside: the need to go further, deeper inside of her so clear in his movements that she felt like she was going to break.

There it was, the moment Sakura was waiting for so long.

She felt her own body failing her, jerking and thrashing to reach that point, so near yet so far, his member, thick and long, sliding inside and hitting that right spot at an insane pace. She knew he was there too; she could feel it in his faltering rhythm, in his pained grunts, in the nails getting deeper and deeper in her skin as he fought to control himself and not leave her behind.

And between her sobs, she felt it, finally.

The coil that was trapping her insides snapped, her abdomen contracted in a spasm, and release tore through her throat with impending force in a soundless scream, pleasure so overwhelming that her body felt on fire, surpassing the pain she was feeling for being taut for so long.

Her eyes rolled back in her skull, and her head fell limp, moving with his every thrust, her body totally consumed by the orgasm she was still riding out, her hair everywhere on his desk.

She saw so many white stars dancing in her eyes, when she tried to focus on what was in front of her she almost hadn't understood where she was: with a gasp, holding on to her hips for dear life, she felt her partner's quick jerks. And he stopped, stilling inside of her with a long, rumbling groan, before collapsing against her back with panted breath.

She felt his cum coming out from inside of her trembling body, and stood there, enjoying the feeling of release, while he placed his mask on his face again, regaining some composure.

And that was the moment he understood something was strangely off.

Wave after wave, pleasure rode out, leaving him a strange aftertaste.

Nausea crept in, slowly, rising up from his loins to the tip of his stomach. And he gagged. He was barely able to move his head sideways when vomit forced him to empty his stomach on the floor.

How was it even possible that orgasm was so strong to clench his stomach like that?

Thank God he wasn't wearing his mask.

…

 _Wait. Why wasn't his mask on?_

He tried to open up his eyes, sure he was going to find himself in his office with his ex-student still tied on his desk, but he wasn't really prepared to what he found in front of his nose.

Too much light, and that white disturbing ceiling on his head: the crispy scent of disinfectant and those green curtains that did a poor job to hide him from the rest of the world, one of the reasons why he hated that place so much.

"Kakashi-sensei! You ok? Did you wake up?"

That echo wasn't Sakura's sexy voice.

"What the…"

It was Naruto's, and that's when confusion crept over him.

"He's ok, Naruto, stop being so loud! For fuck's sake! You're in a hospital!" He heard, and this voice was definitely more familiar "Don't worry, I got you, sensei. How are you feeling?"

How was he feeling?

Like shit of course.

He was feeling like a truck had run over him at full force. And he felt sweaty. And sticky: really, really sticky down there. Embarrassment crept on his cheeks, flaming them up when he understood the mess that was there under his pants. And luckily, for the moment being, under those covers, far away from her sight.

Did he dream everything? Did they find them in his office in that compromising situation? What had happened in those moments he blacked out?

He felt like he was wobbling in and out of consciousness, and that was confusing him even more.

"Now I get why you keep hiding your face under that stupid mask of yours."

That phrase was so familiar.

His eyes shot towards her, and the glance they exchanged racked his spine in a distorted déjà vu.

She was definitely smiling.

She shifted her glance then, pulling a strand of long pink hair behind her ear before taking care of the sac of saline that was on the rack by his bedside, a small, faint blush on her cheeks betrayed how much she was surprised to see what he was so careful to hide…

… or at least that was what he thought.

A small, purplish sign on her neck, in the point he remembered sucking and biting so hard in his wild mind, made his heart sink deep down in his stomach, almost waking the little boy down there once again.

What happened to him after he came? Did he really lose consciousness?

"You're pretty handsome. Why do you hide your face behind a mask, anyway?"

And he gagged again, violently in the bucket they had left beside him.

Have… they… really _made_ _out_?

 _Oh God._

She shrugged her shoulders, before facing him again, giving him some other cleaners for his mouth.

And the nosebleed he was having.

She just laughed, clearly amused her friend was in such a messy state,

"It seems you have a severe case of _swine flu,_ " she stated, emptying a syringe in the small white port at the base of the plastic bag "It's all Shizune's fault. Ton Ton got sick, Shizune got sick too, but since she didn't want to leave all the work on your shoulders, she basically infected everyone in the Tower. She's such a workaholic."

"How… who…"

"Naruto found you passed out in your office." She smiled, placing a hand on her round, feminine hip "You have a very bad fever, but this drug should stop your nausea and prevent you from vomiting again. You should be feeling better soon, don't worry. For the time being, I'll stay by your side. The saline will help you restore your fluids."

His eyes were so watery that she felt a small, tender smile tugging at her lips in pity. She tried to say something, but Naruto's voice came before hers, his cheeriness amusing on the other side of the secluded area.

"Swine flu… hah! It figures, since Kakashi-sensei reads so much porn. He's such a pig!"

He had never been so embarrassed in his whole life, and he covered his forehead with a sweaty hand, exhaling a deep, ruptured breath, while he felt his ears on fire.

He saw Sakura looking up at the ceiling before closing up her eyes. With a swift motion and a false smile, she just got on the other side of the curtains, the telltale sound of a strong punch hitting her target so hard that the only sound he heard was Naruto's whining and the deafening smashing of a couple of carts against the wall.

"Sakura-chaaan!"

"Grow up!" she shouted at him "He's the Hokage! Treat him with respect, you fool!"

"But-"

"No but!" she yelled "I'm astounded at how mentally stable Hinata is to tolerate living with you! Out of here! Now!"

And so the blonde did, closing the door behind him and trapping the miserable Hokage inside with the main character of his most unadulterated sex fantasies. He looked at her from under the covers, checking her body out while she wasn't paying attention, and almost gagged again when he saw a red, swollen line of skin on her wrist.

So they did make out, didn't they?

"How long have I been out of it?"

She eyed him, before checking his medical chart again not paying any attention to him.

"A couple of hours, I guess."

"Ah."

He wanted to cry.

Why wasn't she looking at him? What did he do? What will her husband do if he found out what they did? Where will they put his gravestone? And what will they write on it?

 _Here lays the Sixth. After all that porn, his almighty manhood can finally rest a little._

He groaned in pain.

"Did… you like it?"

Sakura's puzzled expression was all he saw. And it was a very confusing sight.

"Mmh?" she thought about it for a while, before smiling, a faint blush on her cheeks when she decided to play along keeping her answer vague "What do you mean? Ah, that! Yes, quite a lot actually. It made me feel young again."

 _… Ah, that?_

A small pang of delusion hit him hard in the chest. Well, he already knew that what they shared in that office wasn't meant to last, still… he just wasn't prepared to see her brushing it off like this, like what they did there hadn't been even remotely pleasurable.

"Well… sorry if I didn't make you enjoy it as much as I did," he blurted out, slightly offended by her bluntness.

She stayed silent, clearly surprised by the bitterness in his answer. She knitted her brows together, taking her time with her reply, feigning confusion.

"I think we're talking about two different matters," she simply stated, looking at him in mild curiosity, and slight fear since she didn't really understand what he was referring to… or maybe yes, hence her smirk "What did you mean with that?"

Kakashi's gaze squinted uncomfortably.

"You… did _come_ in my office, didn't you?"

"Not at all, I'd been home all the time. I already told you, Naruto called me because you were out like a lamp and asked me to help you out since I once was your medic, Tsunade isn't here and Shizune is sick too. Sarada is with Hinata now."

And, for the umpteenth time in that long, tiring night, his eyes just fell out of his sockets.

"What? May you repeat?"

"Man, you're seriously high on your fever. Ah, I almost forgot." she said, rustling in her white coat, taking out something he hadn't quite made out, in his confused state "I tried to stretch out all the wrinkles, but it's a bit ruined. You just fell over it and got entangled in it. Oh, and that's the key of your office. I closed the door."

 _The scroll…?_

"No, no, wait, wait." he tried to sit, but wasn't strong enough to do this, and dizziness forced him back on the mattress "What did you like then?"

"Ah?"

"The answer you gave me before." He was panicking. "When I asked you if you did like it, what did you like exactly?"

"If I did like punching Naruto in the face, and yes, I did. I liked it so fucking much. Because it's been twelve years from the last time I had the pleasure of printing my knuckles in his cheek when he blurts out something stupid. I hoped Hinata would have made him grow up a little, but a miracle is not enough for that idiot. And Sasuke-kun's not even here to have a try. Sheesh, seriously, it's been eight years and he didn't even send me a letter. He doesn't even know what his daughter looks like."

His eyes darted on the scroll in his hands, and color drained from his face.

He did imagine everything.

 _Oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh God!_

"What's that bruise on your neck then…?"

Sakura touched the soft spot, before smiling shyly.

"Sarada. An accident while we trained." she explained, crossing her arms in front of her bosom "And the wrist bruise too, since you're looking at it so intently."

And silence stretched between them like an elastic.

"Ok, listen, maybe we should just talk about it."

Kakashi's eyes shot up in alarm towards her.

"W-what do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" her hands on her hips helped him understand her frustrated, yet amused, tone. "You called my name in your sleep, that's why Naruto took you here and fetched me."

 _He called her name in his sleep?!_

Oh god this is downright embarrassing. He feigned ignorance.

"I d-did...?"

"Were you dreaming of me or something?"

"S-sort of. Uhm. I had some… nasty memories about the war. That's it."

"Nasty memories?" she stated, a cozy grin on her lips "…You sure?"

She glared at him, unimpressed, waiting for a more eloquent answer. When she didn't get any, she smiled maliciously, biting the inside of her cheeks in amusement. She wasn't capable of faking any longer.

"W-what are you smiling at?"

"Nothing." She smirked, opening a cabinet near his bed. "Oh well, just thought that maybe you should… you know… do something for that."

She pointed with her face towards him, and, specifically his lower portion.

"What…?"

"You know what I'm referring at." She massaged her eyebrows with her fingers before covering her grin with her knuckles "I don't need you to tell me anything. Or lying to me about it. I know already. I mean… I _saw_ already."

An awkward, pregnant silence stretched between them when she left a pack of paper towels on his bedside.

And while Kakashi looked mortified at her, embarrassment and shyness so evident in his bare face to be somehow pitiful, she tried to stifle a laugh. He rolled onto his side, refusing to maintain eye contact with her.

Caught by the woman he was having a boner for while he was totally having it hard. His life was screwed forever.

"That's not what you think it was. I swear. I-"

She really wanted to answer that, but silence sounded so much better in that situation that she preferred letting the matter drop. And seeing that man struggling and stuttering to give a decent explanation about something that has absolutely no modesty for was definitely the best show ever.

After a brief silence, she continued her tirade.

"Look, I bumped accidentally in it while I was treating you, so I'm pretty sure it was not the war that was chewing your mind." She was still smiling, her cheeks a little more pink than usual "It was difficult not to, since I was trying to strip you out of your clothes. I opted to leave your pants on for decency… and because I… really wasn't able to remove them. I tried, I swear, I did my best. You had it… hard for half an hour and was rather difficult to slide your pants… off of your legs without touching you. That really was… impressive. I didn't even think it was… possibile and-"

"Sakura-"

"Don't worry, Naruto didn't see a single thing. There was only me, not even nurses. I won't tell anyone what happened. Naruto thinks you were having a nightmare or something, so he didn't really notice you were having a bo-"

"Sakura, please, shut up."

She blushed furiously. "Ok, ok. No more, I promise."

He didn't say anything else after that pathetic whine: he was so embarrassed she could feel the warmth radiating from his body even if she was practically on the other end of the room. She pitied him. She really wanted to tell him that… well, it had been strange, seeing an erection - and she really didn't think he was that gifted - and hearing her name falling from his lips like that, but she had seen worse things in that hospital in her somewhat short career, and knowing that a person she undoubtedly considered important in her life, and on top of that a man she would have never thought had a crush on her, since she always considered herself plain and boring, really… made her somewhat satisfied.

She could have told him for example how an old man slapped her ass while she was trying to get an IV on him, or the time in which a patient was so high on morphine that he basically tried to hit on her declaring he had an innate ability that helped him untying bras with only one hand, and that, if she wanted, he would have been more than happy to show her. All of this, of course, while writing his telephone number plus his address on her forearm.

But both of them were drugged patients. And unknown people to begin with.

He was Kakashi, her ex-sensei, mentor and friend; he was the Hokage everyone looked to, he was one of the most capable shinobi she had ever had the pleasure to know and he was in his middle forties already and still incredibly handsome.

She thought it wasn't helpful though, since it would have probably embarrassed him even more.

"I'm flattered, really."

He glared at her, and for a brief moment his eyes were a bewildered mix of surprise, fear and confusion. She shrugged uncomfortably, looking to the far corner of the room to avoid his glance.

"I-I mean… knowing you were… fantasizing over me and having… uhm. It's flattering. It means I'm still a good match. I didn't think that, honestly."

He looked at her reflection. The pitch black sky outside, paired with those obnoxious bright bulbs above their heads, made her image on the window so clear and stunning he could see her blushing to the core.

The pinkish hue that colored her cheeks was definitely worth it.

"Well, you should. You are more than a good match," he said so softly, so quietly, she wasn't sure she heard him right.

And when she replayed the words he told her in her mind, she was sure she heard her heart skipping a beat.

 _You're far more attractive than what you think to be._

He would have wanted to say this, but he was such a chicken that the only thing that came out of his mouth was: "I'd like to rest a little. Please."

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Sure. Sorry."

She switched off the light and stood there, looking at him in the darkness for a second before making up her mind.

That would have been the right moment to play her exit, but her brain had other plans, apparently, and liked greatly to fuck with her life.

Her mind had always been tricky, far more than what she thought it was. Walking slowly towards him, basking in the lights of the streets below, she hovered over him, brushing his shoulder with her bare hand, and placed a small, chaste kiss on his temple, letting a warm smile brushing against his hair.

"Thank you. I'm glad you think this high of me, really," she simply murmured against his skin, leaving a wave of goosebumps on his arm, under the thick blanket. "I'll come back in half an hour to check on you again, just in case."

He could feel the warm skin of her cheeks on the damp hair near his ear, and something thumped hard in the pit of his stomach.

They both knew it wasn't really necessary.

And again, this time for real though, his heart constricted painfully in his chest, blocking his lungs from breathing: her words, for an inexplicable reason, had touched a chord deep within him, something that made his lips stretch a little further, thinking at the possibility to stay beside her a little longer and… just talk, without embarrassing themselves any further about what happened.

"I won't move. _He_ neither, I vouch for him."

She chuckled at his joke, bumping his shoulder with a light punch before deciding to go, the noisy clicking of her shoes on the floor declared her escape.

And finally he was alone.

He waited a long time before rolling onto the side directed towards the door she closed behind her, his blush not entirely caused by his fever and his eyes spacing out on the wooden panel.

What a night!

On the bedside near the head of the bed, a small book and a surgical mask, something that he was sure wasn't there before, and that she may have left before leaving his room, stood proudly.

 _For when you wake up._

 _\- Sakura_

That was the moment where realization came hard on him, like a sudden and unrequested epiphany, clenching his stomach in a disgusting spasm.

That was when Kakashi Hatake understood he was stuck in a very sticky situation.

He was starting to have feelings for his former - engaged - student.

Bottling his discovery in the back of his throat, the man groaned silently against his pillow, feeling a new kind of nausea working its way up towards his mouth, a sensation that unfortunately wasn't treatable with drugs, this time.

He smiled softly, the idea of being under the weather for a very different reason now sounded almost funny, in its absurdity: unluckily he was already asleep when she came to check on him, and he lost the chance to ask her if she happened to have a remedy for that kind of illness too.

He would have loved to hear her answer, and maybe see her blush once again, since she was so totally, shamefully beautiful when her cheeks matched the color of her hair.

He had all the intentions of asking her, maybe while having a cup of sake with her in his office.

Oh, he would have for sure.

She was _his medic_ after all, wasn't she?

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

I still can't believe I made it this far!

That's my "KakaSaku Week 2016 - Under the Weather" shot (… "Sayu you're late!" - "Shhh!")

Never ending thanks to all those who helped me through this (Rama and KPS, thanks for your advices… and Deni: really thanks for basically everything, from beta to plot planning!).

It had been a challenging and amusing experience!

Thanks in advance to all those who will leave a feedback! =)

\- もえ


End file.
